1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display having an improved display quality and response speed.
2. Description of the Background
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) realizes a full color image using a space division scheme. For instance, a liquid crystal display panel may include red, green, and blue color filters repeatedly arranged to correspond to sub-pixels in a one-to-one correspondence. A combination of the red, green, and blue color filters may serve as a minimum unit to realize a color, and the full color image is realized by a transmittance difference between the sub-pixels of the liquid crystal display panel and the color combination of the red, green, and blue color filters. An arrangement in which the red, green, and blue color filters are arranged in different spaces is called the space division scheme.
In a time division scheme (or a field sequential scheme), which is able to realize the full color image with high transmittance and low manufacturing cost, the color filters are omitted from the liquid crystal display panel and a backlight unit disposed at a rear side of the liquid crystal display panel may include red, green, and blue light sources respectively to emit red, green, and blue color lights. In addition, a frame is divided into three fields timely separated from each other. The red, green, and blue light sources are lighted in each field, thereby sequentially displaying red, green, and blue color images. Accordingly, an observer perceives the full color image obtained by combining the red, green, and blue color images by a physiological visual sensation.
In the liquid crystal display in which the time division scheme is applied, a color breakup phenomenon, in which the red, green and blue color images are separately perceived, may momentarily occur when a viewpoint is changed due to a blinking of eyes or a movement of the observer regardless of the high transmittance and the low manufacturing cost.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.